Fixation (Oneshoot)
by norenship23
Summary: Jeno dan Renjun adalah sahabat dekat, tapi entah kenapa Jeno merasa lebih nyaman dengan Renjun dibanding dengan pacarnya sendiri. "Aigoo Jeno-ya. Bagaimana bisa kau menyukai Renjun disaat kau sudah punya pacar? Player sekali!" -Jeno/Renjun (NoRen) , slight Nomin & MarkRen-


**Fixation**

 **author : norenship23**

 **Cast : Lee Jeno & Huang Renjun (NoRen) – Slight NoMin, MarkRen**

 **Lenght : Oneshoot**

 **Genre : Friendship, Romance, School life**

 **Rate : T**

 **Desclaimer :** **Cast milik tuhan, agensi, dan orang tua masing-masing. Sedangkan komposisi cerita milik saya.**

 **Warning : BxB, BoysLove, alur cepat, typo's**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Loh kok Jeno ngirimin aku stiker love sih?"

Renjun memeriksa pesan itu lagi, berharap matanya tadi salah melihat stiker apa yang dikirim Jeno. Tapi setelah diperiksa, ternyata ia tidak salah lihat. Striker yang baru saja dikirim oleh Lee Jeno itu memang stiker berbentuk hati. Renjun merasa pipinya panas. Sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa kedua pipinya sudah memerah karena malu.

"Aku harus balas apa?" tanya Renjun pada dirinya sendiri. Dilihatnya lagi pesan itu, lalu dengan sigap ia mengetik beberapa kata balasan dan kemudian menghapusnya. Ketik lagi dan dihapus lagi. Begitu seterusnya sampai empat kali. Akhirnya setelah hampir sepuluh menit menimbang-nimbang, Renjun membalas pesan itu.

 _To : JenoLee  
'Kenapa mengirimiku stiker love?'_

Renjun langsung menutup aplikasi pesannya cepat. Detak jantungnya entah kenapa menjadi lebih cepat sekarang. Tidak lama, ponselnya kembali bergetar, menandakan bahwa ada pesan masuk. Dengan ditemani debaran jantung yang makin menjadi, ia akhirnya membuka pesan itu.

 _From : JenoLee  
'Sorry, Njun. Tadi aku salah tekan stiker. Maunya sih tekan stiker __**ngantuk**_ _, hahaha.'_

Renjun menepuk jidatnya sendiri. Terkutuklah kau Lee Jeno. Bisa-bisanya dia dengan mudahnya tertawa setelah berhasil membuat Renjun terasa terbang di udara?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Renjun menatap bekal makan siangnya dengan pandangan berbinar. Ada nasi, ayam goreng saus, nugget, dan juga sedikit sayuran. Tak perlu menunggu lebih lama, Renjun langsung melahap suapan pertama dengan porsi besar. Rasanya enak sekali. Makanan buatan ibunya memang tak tergantikan.

Renjun memandangi lapangan basket yang terhampar didepannya sambil tetap mengunyah bekal makan siangnya. Ia suka duduk disini. Duduk di tribun lapangan sambil menikmati pemandangan murid lain yang sedang bermain atau berolahraga di lapangan.

Sedang enak-enaknya makan dengan hati damai, tiba-tiba dari arah samping kanan tubuhnya terjulur tangan yang dengan tidak berdosanya mengambil nugget lezat milik Renjun. Tak hanya mengambil satu, tangan itu mengambil dua sekaligus. Dua.

Renjun menoleh dan mendelik kepada pemilik tangan jahil itu. Lee Jeno. Pria dengan visual luar biasa. Wajah tampan, badan tinggi tegap, dan senyum yang sangat memikat. Jangan lupakan juga bahwa ia adalah atlet basket sekolah, membuatnya semakin terlihat sempurna. Semua orang menyukainya, menganggapnya bagai idola. Ia sangat digilai banyak orang.

"Kembalikan!" perintah Renjun dengan berusaha menunjukkan ekspresi marah, tapi entah kenapa ekspresi itu malah terlihat lucu dimata Jeno.

"Aku lapar," jawab Jeno masih mempertahankan nugget yang baru saja dirampoknya.

Bola mata Renjun berputar malas, "Kalau kau lapar beli makanan sendiri, jangan ambil makananku!"

"Dasar pelit!" Jeno mengembalikan nugget kepada pemiliknya, meskipun sebenarnya ia masih tidak rela.

Renjun menggeser tubuhnya sedikit menjauh dari Jeno guna mengamankan makanannya yang mungkin akan menjadi bahan perampokan laki-laki tampan itu lagi. Melihat tingkah Renjun, Jeno menjadi bingung. Keningnya berkerut, lalu ia ikut menggeser tubuhnya mendekat.

Renjun kembali menggeser tubuhnya, dan Jeno mengikutinya lagi. Renjun bergeser lagi, dan kali ini sikapnya membuat Jeno kesal.

"Kenapa geser-geser terus, sih?"

"Nanti nugget ku kau ambil lagi."

"Astaga, gak akan kok. Nugget kecil gitu,"

PLETAK

"Aduh!" Jeno mengaduh saat tangan Renjun menjitak kepalanya dengan cukup keras.

"Kalau memang kecil kenapa kau ambil tadi? Menyebalkan!" dengan kesal Renjun menyuap dengan porsi yang lebih besar dari suapan sebelumnya. Melihat itu, Jeno hanya terkekeh.

"Ya maaf," Jeno memperlihatkan eyesmile nya guna membuat laki-laki berambut oranye itu tak marah lagi.

Suasana menjadi hening. Tidak ada yang bersuara setelahnya. Jeno hanya memandang Renjun yang masih senantiasa menghabiskan bekal makan siangnya tanpa sedikitpun niat untuk berbagi. Sesekali bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum saat Renjun memakan bekalnya dengan belepotan karena terkena saus bumbu ayam goreng. Renjun terlihat seperti anak kecil saja.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?"

Jeno tertangkap basah. Dengan sedikit gelagapan ia membuang muka kearah lapangan basket, berpura-pura menatap segerombolan murid kelas tingkat tiga sedang bermain disana. "Percaya diri sekali."

Renjun hanya mendengus. Padahal tadi sudah jelas bahwa laki-laki berambut hitam dengan sedikit warna hijau itu menatapnya.

"Oh, ya." Jeno mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Renjun lagi. "Besok sore aku akan bertanding basket. Kau akan datang untuk melihatku kan?" tanya Jeno.

Renjun tak menjawab, ia masih sibuk dengan mengunyah makan siangnya yang kurang sedikit akan habis. Merasa tak diperhatikan, Jeno kembali bersuara. "Kau akan datang untuk menyemangatiku kan, Njun?"

Kini laki-laki manis itu menoleh. "Mungkin aku akan datang untuk menyemangati Mark sunbae,"

"Kok Mark sunbae sih? Aku kan memintamu untuk menyemangatiku!" protes Jeno kesal. Dia memang tak suka kalau Mark si rambut pirang itu disebut-sebut saat mengobrol dengan Renjun.

"Kenapa minta aku yang menyemagati? Kan ada pacarmu!"

Hening.

Jeno terdiam. Ah ya benar, dia melupakan seseorang. Kekasihnya, Na Jaemin. Pria manis yang selalu terlihat ceria dan berisik.

"Tapi kan kau sahabatku. Kau juga harus menyemangati aku dong," rengek Jeno.

Melihat Jeno merengek seperti itu membuat Renjun tidak tega juga sekaligus ingin tertawa. Jeno sangat lucu bila seperti itu. "Iya iya aku akan menyemangatimu juga."

Jeno kembali tersenyum dan kali ini lebih lebar. Renjun memang baik, tidak salah kalau Jeno merasa nyaman dengannya. "Baiklah moomin, aku akan menemui Jaemin dulu. Bye!"

Jeno mengacak surai oranye milik Renjun dan beranjak dari tempatnya. Renjun memperhatikan punggung lebar Jeno yang mulai berjalan menjauh dan kemudian menghilang setelah ia bergerak turun menuruni tangga tribun. Renjun menunduk, menatap kotak bekalnya yang sudah kosong.

"Apa-apaan? Menemui Jaemin? Cih, mentang-mentang sudah punya pacar," Renjun mendengus sebal.

"Kalau saja dia tau perasaanku yang sebenarnya," lanjutnya. "Tapi sayang sekali dia sudah punya Jaemin. Kenapa mereka tidak putus saja sih? Aiish!" Renjun mengemasi kotak bekalnya dan beranjak menuju kelas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jawabannya salah, nih. Yang teliti dong!"

Chenle mengoreksi jawaban soal matematika milik Renjun yang tertera di buku tulis. Ia mencoret-coret bagian yang salah dari jawaban itu menggunakan spidol merah layaknya guru yang sedang mengoreksi sungguhan. Renjun yang melihat itu hanya diam sambil membatin. Tidak ada niatan sama sekali untuk membantah atau apa, meskipun sebenarnya ia kesal sekali. Bukannya Renjun tidak berani dengan Chenle, tapi bagaimanapun juga, sepupunya itu adalah satu-satunya orang yang mau menjadi guru privatnya saat dirumah. "Ini juga. Ini itu seharusnya dikali dulu! Gimana mau benar kalau begini?"

"Nih, kerjain lagi! Jangan lupa yang teliti!" Chenle menyerahkan buku tulis bersampul gambar moomin kepada pemiliknya. Renjun menerimanya dengan kekesalan yang tertahan. Bagaimana bisa Chenle; sepupunya yang lebih muda satu tahun darinya berani memerintah seperti itu?

"Jangan hanya dilihat, _ge_. Tapi dikerjakan!"

"Ya tidak perlu membentak juga dong! Aku kan lebih tua. Mentang-mentang aku ini lebih bodoh darimu begitu?!" Renjun berteriak marah.

"Aku tidak membentak kok. Perasaan tadi aku bicaranya kalem," jawab Chenle yang tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali.

"Kalem darimana?"

Dengan kekesalan yang masih meluap, Renjun mengambil pensilnya dan bersiap untuk membenarkan jawabannya yang salah. Renjun akui Chenle memang pintar, sangat pintar. Tapi tetap saja Renjun juga punya batas kesabaran. Dia sudah berusaha menahan diri dari awal, tapi Chenle malah memerintah dengan suara melengking mirip lumba-lumbanya.

Chenle hanya diam, menatap kakak sepupunya yang berusaha membenarkan jawaban soal matematikanya di lembar yang berbeda dengan ekspresi kesal yang kentara. Lalu, pandangannya teralihkan pada sebuah buku tulis berwarna abu-abu yang terletak di tumpukan buku tebal milik Renjun. Chenle mengambilnya dan membukanya. Keningnya berkerut saat tau itu bukan buku tulis milik Renjun.

"Lee Jeno? Kenapa buku tulisnya ada disini?"

Renjun mendongak, "Dia titip mengerjakan tugas padaku."

"Dan _gege_ mau? Aissh, kenapa _gege_ gampang sekali dibodohi sih? Kalau dia ingin titip ya jangan mau dong!" protes Chenle sambil terus membuka lembaran pada buku itu.

"Sudah terlanjur," Renjun berkata asal dan melanjutkan ulang tugasnya yang sempat tertuda.

"Kalau aku jadi _gege_ , aku sih tidak akan mau. Mana tulisannya jelek pula." Chenle masih bersuara. "Tapi yaah kalau untuk orang yang disukai memang beda lagi ceritanya."

Renjun merasa tersinggung dengan ucapan Chenle. "Dasar tidak jelas!" seru Renjun sambil berusaha tidak menggubris perkataan adik sepupunya.

Tapi Chenle tetaplah Chenle, dia tidak akan puas sebelum berhasil membuat Renjun kesal. "Tidak usah pura-pura _ge_. Aku tau kalau kau menyukai si Jeno itu, tapi sayang sekali dia sudah punya pacar."

Renjun tetap tidak merespon. "Tapi memang sih, pacarnya itu lebih cantik dan lebih tinggi darimu."

PLAK

"Kenapa kepalaku dipukul pakai buku?" Chenle memprotes Renjun dengan tangannya menghusap kepalanya.

"Masih untung kupukul pakai buku bukan kursi!" balas Renjun. "Lagipula kenapa jadi membahas dia sih?"

"Dia siapa? Pacarnya si Jeno itu? Memangnya kenapa kalau aku membahasnya? Renjun- _ge_ cemburu ya?" Chenle mulai meluncurkan kata-kata serangannya. Tak lupa ekspresi yang ia buat-buat membuat Renjun jijik melihatnya.

"Siapa yang cemburu? Tidak guna sekali!"

"Alaah, tidak perlu gengsi begitu." kata Chenle yang diselingi dengan tawa khas lumba-lumbanya. Renjun yang lama-lama merasa risih dengan tingkah adik sepupunya itu memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana lapangan basket kali ini benar-benar ramai. Semua murid di sekolah langsung menyerbu tribun dan duduk disana, sehingga membuatnya bagai lautan manusia. Hari ini ada pertandingan basket antara Han Young High School melawan tim tamu Hae Dan High School. Kedua sekolah sama-sama memiliki skill yang bagus dan sulit untuk dikalahkan. Renjun mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru tribun penonton, tapi sayangnya semuanya sudah penuh. Di tribun sisi utara dan barat diisi oleh suporter tuan rumah Han Young High School. Sedangkan di sisi sebelah selatan dan timur diisi oleh suporter sekolah tamu, Hae Dan High School. Karena memang sudah tidak ada lagi tempat, Renjun memilih untuk turun dan melihat pertandingan dibawah.

Renjun berdiri di dekat sebuah stan minuman yang berjarak tak jauh dari sisi lapangan. Ada untungnya juga ia berada di sini sekarang, karena dari sini dia bisa melihat Jeno dengan jelas. Laki-laki itu sedang melakukan pemanasan bersama teman satu klubnya. Entah kenapa, Renjun merasa Jeno benar-benar tampan hari ini. Jeno mengenakan headband berwarna biru muda yang terlihat kontras dengan rambut hitamnya.

Pertandingan akan segera dimulai dan kedua klub telah bersiap-siap. Para suporter pun mulai bergemuruh menyambut permainan yang sebentar lagi akan berlangsung. Seorang laki-laki berusia tiga puluh tahunan yang berperan sebagai wasit berjalan ketengah lapangan dengan bola oranye ditangannya. Setelah berdiskusi dengan kedua kapten basket, wasit itu meniup peluitnya dan melemparkan bola oranye itu keatas. Bola itu disambut mulus oleh Mark, kapten basket Han Young High School yang penuh kharisma. Mark mengoperkan bola itu kepada Jeno. Dengan sigap Jeno menangkapnya dan mengoperkannya pada rekan yang lain.

Kedua kubu berlawanan dengan sengit. Sesekali Renjun merasa was-was saat kubu lawan menghadang Jeno dan membuat laki-laki itu kewalahan. Poin demi poin telah tercetak, dan untuk sementara yang memimpin adalah sekolahnya, Han Young High School. Renjun dapat melihat bagaimana Jeno benar-benar ahli meskipun dia harus menjadi objek serangan tim lawan. Kekompakan dalam tim juga benar-benar diacungi jempol, terbukti dengan semua anggota tim Han Young High School yang berhasil mencetak skor dan semakin meninggalkan sekolah lawan. Peluit tanda kemenangan terdengar keras saat Mark berhasil mencetak tiga poin sekaligus dan otomatis membuat sekolahnya menang telak. Semua suporter tuan rumah bersorak, meluapkan rasa bangga dan bahagia. Suara teriakan para gadis makin terdengar membahana dan membuat telinga rasanya seperti tuli. Jeno memeluk rekan-rekan satu tim nya dengan perasaan bangga. Ia kemudian menatap sekeliling, mencari seseorang yang sangat ia cari. Matanya menangkap orang itu, dan ia pun segera menghampirinya.

"Renjun-nie!" Jeno tersenyum hangat saat melihat Renjun benar-benar datang untuk melihatnya.

Renjun mengeluarkan sebuah botol minuman dingin berukuran sedang dari dalam tas ranselnya dan memberikannya pada Jeno. "Ini!"

"Gratis kan?"

Renjun memutar bola matanya. "Kalau kau mau bayar juga tidak masalah."

Jeno terkekeh, lalu mengambil botol itu dengan perasaan senang. Renjun perhatian sekali, membuat Jeno makin nyaman saja. Baru saja Jeno hendak membuka botol itu, sebuah suara cempreng mengusik telinganya.

"Yaa! Lee Jeno!"

Jeno dan Renjun kompak menoleh kearah suara itu. disana berdiri seorang laki-laki berambut coklat tua yang cukup tinggi. Na Jaemin. Kekasih Jeno. Dia menatap Jeno dan Renjun dengan kesal.

"Kok kamu gak nemuin aku sih? Malah nemuin Renjun?!" semprot Jaemin pada Jeno. Jeno cuma diam, bingung mau jawab apa.

"Maunya sih nemuin kamu. Tapi kamu diatas, jadinya kejauhan. Lagian kan Renjun itu sahabat aku, jadi gak ada salahnya," jawab Jeno. Jaemin melirik sinis Renjun, lalu kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada Jeno.

"Yaudah, sekarang ikut aku aja." Jaemin mengambil paksa botol yang dibawa Jeno dan mengembalikannya pada Renjun. Renjun berusaha menahan sakit saat Jaemin menggamit lengan Jeno dan berjalan menjauh.

Renjun mendengus sebal. Pada akhirnya ia juga tidak ada gunanya disini. Akhirnya Renjun memutuskan untuk berjalan menuju tribun sisi utara yang sudah mulai sepi. Hanya ada beberapa suporter yang masih ada disana dan itupun sudah bergegas meninggalkan tribun. Renjun duduk di tribun paling atas sambil menatap lapangan basket yang masih ramai. Banyak suporter yang sedang berfoto bersama dengan bintang lapangan ataupun teman lainnya.

"Kenapa disini?"

Renjun tersentak kaget. Ia mendapati Mark sedang berjalan kearahnya. Ia masih mengenakan jersey basketnya yang berwarna hitam dengan nomor tujuh. Rambut pirangnya terihat agak basah terkena keringat. Mark mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Renjun dan meluruskan kakinya.

"Sunbae," Mark menoleh. "Ini!" Renjun memberikan minuman dingin yang sebenarnya milik Jeno pada Mark. Daripada membuangnya, akan lebih baik Renjun memberikannya pada orang lain.

"Untukku?" Renjun mengangguk, lalu tersenyum memperlihatkan gigi gingsulnya yang membuatnya semakin manis.

"Terima kasih!" Mark langsung meminumnya karena memang kebetulan ia haus sekali. Setelah meneguk hampir setengah dari isinya, Mark kembali bertanya dengan pertanyaan yang sama. "Kenapa disini? Kenapa tidak turun kebawah dan berkumpul dengan yang lain?"

"Aku tadi sudah turun kok. Lagipula aku tidak suka keramaian, jadi disini lebih baik."

Mark mengangguk paham. Mark dan Renjun memang kenal satu sama lain, tapi mereka tidak akrab. Mereka hanya saling mengenal sebagai kakak kelas dan adik kelas saja. "Oh ya, bagaimana permainan basketku tadi?"

"Menurutku sunbae sangat keren. Permainan sunbae benar-benar luar biasa. Tidak salah kalau Mark sunbae jadi kapten basket." jawab Renjun disertai pujian. Jangan ditanya reaksi Mark seperti apa, tentu saja ia sangat senang. Ia tersenyum sambil terus memperhatikan laki-laki manis berambut oranye disampingnya.

"Apa ada sesuatu? Kenapa sunbae melihatku seperti itu?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja kau terlihat manis." kata Mark tanpa malu. Renjun hanya tersenyum, kalau saja yang bilang seperti itu Jeno, pasti ia akan lebih senang.

"Aku dari lahir memang sudah manis," ujar Renjun percaya diri.

"Ya mungkin aku yang baru sadar sekarang, hahaha." Mark tertawa renyah, membuat Renjun juga ikut tertawa.

"Sunbae itu lucu," komentar Renjun.

"Panggil hyung saja, aku tidak suka dipanggil sunbae."

Renjun mengangguk. "Baiklah, Mark hyung."

Mereka berdua semakin akrab, itu dibuktikan dengan Mark dan Renjun yang terus mengobrol dengan membahas hal-hal lain. Sesekali tawa terdengar saat Mark menceritakan hal-hal konyol.

"Ternyata kau disini,"

Suara berat Jeno membuyarkan acara bincang-bincang dua lelaki itu. Jeno berjalan mendekat dan menatap tak suka pada Mark. Dengan cepat dia menarik tangan Renjun. "Ayo kita pulang!"

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Jaemin? Kau tidak pulang bersamanya?" tanya Renjun sambil menahan tangannya.

"Dia pulang dengan Haechan. Sudah ayo!" Jeno menarik paksa tangan Renjun hingga membuat badan kurus Renjun tertarik dengan mudah. Mark hanya diam sambil memperhatikan dua sahabat itu dengan kening berkerut. Dia merasa ada yang aneh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Katanya mau pulang? Kok malah ngajak kesini?" tanya Renjun.

Sekarang mereka berdua ada di sebuah taman bermain yang terletak tak jauh dari pusat kota. Taman bermain ini cukup besar. Ada banyak jenis permainan anak-anak disini, seperti ayunan, jungkat-jungkit, perosotan, dan lainnya. Renjun mengedarkan pandangan keseluruh penjuru taman. Sepi. Tidak ada orang selain mereka berdua. Mungkin karena waktu sudah beranjak senja, jadi semua pengunjung sudah pulang kerumah.

"Aku malas pulang," jawab Jeno sambil mendudukkan dirinya pada salah satu ayunan. Renjun mengikutinya. Ia juga duduk di ayunan yang ada disebelah ayunan Jeno.

"Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu ya?"

Renjun menatap Jeno dari samping. Laki-laki itu tak menjawab. Matanya menatap lurus kearah langit senja yang berubah warna menjadi kemerahan.

"Tidak ada kok," jawab Jeno terlambat.

"Bohong!" ujar Renjun tidak percaya. Renjun sangat tau siapa itu Jeno. Mereka sudah bersahabat sejak sekolah dasar, jadi akan sulit untuk berbohong. Salahkan Jeno juga yang selalu tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresinya. Renjun tau saat Jeno sedih ataupun senang. Renjun tau bila Jeno banyak pikiran atau mengalami tekanan. Renjun tau, sangat tau.

Jeno mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Renjun, menatap manik coklat yang entah kenapa sangat meneduhkan. Raut wajah Renjun yang damai membuat Jeno lagi-lagi merasa nyaman.

"Baiklah aku akan cerita," Jeno memberi jeda sejenak. "Ini tentang Nana."

"Akhir-akhir ini dia dekat dengan Haechan. Mereka sering keluar bersama. Aku juga tau kalau Nana sering chat dengan Haechan, bahkan sampai larut malam. Aku tidak masalah sih karena kurasa mereka hanya sahabat seperti aku dan kau. Tapi lama-kelamaan sikapnya semakin keterlaluan." Jeno menunduk. "Aku merasa Nana tidak sayang lagi padaku."

Renjun mendengarkan unek-unek Jeno dalam diam. Setelah Jeno menyelesaikannya, baru ia bersuara. "Kau sangat menyayangi Jaemin ya?" tanya Renjun tanpa sadar. Pertanyaan bodoh! Tentu saja Jeno sayang dengan Jaemin. Bahkan tanpa ditanya pun jawabannya sudah jelas. Renjun menunduk menatap sepatunya. Mendengar cerita Jeno tadi, perasaan Renjun jadi semakin teriris. Jeno sangat menyayangi Jaemin, dan Renjun yakin ia tak punya tempat sama sekali.

"Aku merasa Jaemin sepertinya lebih menyukai Haechan daripada aku. Aku rasanya ingin lepas darinya."

Renjun mengerjap beberapa kali. Pikirannya berusaha mencerna apa maksud ucapan Jeno tadi. "Aku memang menyayanginya, tapi...aku tidak tau. Aku bingung."

Renjun mendengar nada kekecewaan dari suara Jeno. Dengan senyuman yang agak ia paksakan, ia berdiri dari tempatnya dan berjalan kearah Jeno. Kedua tangan kecilnya ia letakkan di bahu Jeno, memberi beberapa tepukan pelan disana. "Kau ini. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Aku yakin Jaemin itu sangat sayang padamu." Jeno kembali menengadah, melihat senyum Renjun yang sudah terukir manis.

"Jangan galau hanya karena masalah ini. Kau kan laki-laki, tidak elit kalau kau menangis. Lagipula aku tau kok kalau Jaemin pasti sama sayangnya dengan kau menyayanginya."

Jeno hanya meringis mendengar kalimat penghibur dari Renjun. "Terima kasih ya moomin, kau baik sekali. Bagaimana aku bisa membalasnya?"

"Mungkin dengan cara kau mencarikanku pacar!"

"Enak saja. Aku tidak akan rela kau berpacaran dengan orang lain." protes Jeno.

"Kenapa tidak rela?"

"Karena kau itu masih kecil, jadi tidak akan cocok!"

Renjun membulatkan matanya, yang malah membuat wajahnya semakin terlihat imut. "Anak kecil? Kau bahkan lebih muda dariku!" pekik Renjun tak terima.

"Kau itu memang kecil. Lihat saja tubuhmu itu, kecil dan kurus."

"Yaak!" Renjun langsung meluncurkan pukulannya pada lengan Jeno berkali-kali. Kesal sekali dia. Sudah dihibur supaya tidak sedih, malah balasannya diejek seperti ini. Jeno yang mulai kesakitan karena Renjun tidak juga berhenti memukulnya, dengan sigap menahan kedua tangan Renjun hingga laki-laki yang lebih kecil tidak bisa bergerak lagi.

Deg deg

Deg deg

Sial. Kenapa Jeno malah menatapnya seperti itu sih? Tatapan yang sangat dalam bisa dibilang. Renjun berusaha sebisa mungkin menetralkan degup jantungnya yang semakin cepat.

"Kenapa pipimu merah?"

Pertanyaan polos Jeno sukses membuat Renjun malu bukan main. Dengan cepat ia melepaskan tangannya yang ditahan oleh Jeno. Matanya ia alihkan kearah lain.

"Kenapa sih?" tanya Jeno gak peka. "Kau sakit ya?" tangan Jeno reflek menyentuh dahi Renjun yang malah membuat Renjun makin tidak karuan.

"Nggak papa kok. Pulang yuk, udah mau malem." Renjun berbalik dan mendahului Jeno. Ia tidak bisa berlama-lama bersama Jeno bila seperti ini, bisa-bisa Jeno tau kalau sebenarnya Renjun sempat salah tingkah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pukul 06.47 pagi.

Jeno mendengus saat tau dirinya berangkat terlalu pagi hari ini. Pembelajaran di sekolahnya dimulai pada jam setengah delapan, dan biasanya Jeno akan berangkat disaat waktu sudah mepet. Kalau saja ibunya tidak meeting mendadak dan memaksa Jeno berangkat sekolah sepagi ini, mungkin Jeno masih bergelung dengan selimut hangatnya.

Di waktu seperti ini, suasana sekolah masih sepi. Hanya ada beberapa murid yang Jeno temui, itupun Jeno yakin bahwa kebanyakan dari mereka adalah murid teladan dan ber-image baik. Jeno melangkah malas menuju kelasnya yang ada di lantai dua. Ya, Han Young High School mempunyai sistem tata letak yang baik menurut Jeno. Bangunan sekolah ini memiliki tiga lantai. Lantai pertama berisi ruangan kelas khusus murid tingkat satu. Lantai dua kelas khusus murid tingkat dua. Dan begitupun dengan lantai tiga yang berisi murid tingkat tiga. Jadi bisa dipastikan bahwa satu lantai akan dipenuhi murid satu angkatan saja.

Langkah Jeno yang lambat dan malas tiba-tiba terhenti saat matanya melihat Mark keluar dari salah satu kelas di koridor lantai dua.

"Apa yang pirang itu lakukan disini?"

Jeno melangkah menuju kelas tempat Mark keluar, dan disana Jeno baru sadar kalau itu kelas 2-B, kelasnya Renjun.

Jeno mengintip lewat jendela untuk melihat kedalam kelas itu, dan ternyata disana ada seseorang yang sangat ia kenali. Huang Renjun. Laki-laki manis berambut oranye itu sedang duduk manis dibangkunya sambil membaca sebuah buku yang cukup tebal. Dengan pikiran yang penuh akan pertanyaan, tanpa pikir panjang Jeno langsung masuk kedalam kelas itu. Dia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang ada di depan bangku Renjun.

"Jeno?" Renjun terlihat bingung saat tau Jeno sudah datang sepagi ini. Setau Renjun ini masih terlalu pagi untuk ukuran Jeno berangkat ke sekolah. Bahkan kelasnya sangat sepi, hanya ada ia dan Jeno berdua.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jeno tanpa basa-basi.

"Maksudnya?"

Jeno memutar bola matanya gemas. Kenapa Renjun lamban berpikir disaat-saat seperti ini sih?

"Aku tadi melihat Mark keluar dari sini. Apa dia melakukan sesuatu padamu?"

Ekspresi Renjun berubah menjadi cerah, membuat Jeno semakin bingung. "Tadi aku dan Mark hyung berangkat sekolah bersama,"

"Apa?" Jeno tidak percaya ini. "Sejak kapan kau memanggilnya hyung? Biasanya juga sunbae. Dan sejak kapan kau dan dia berangkat bersama?"

Renjun tersenyum manis melihat reaksi Jeno yang berlebihan. "Aku memanggilnya hyung sejak pertandingan basket empat hari yang lalu. Dan... ini pertama kalinya sih aku berangkat bersama dengannya."

"Ya kenapa harus berangkat dengannya? Kenapa tidak denganku saja?" protes Jeno kesal.

"Soalnya aku tau kau berangkatnya pasti menjelang bel masuk, dan pasti kemungkinan terlambat. Lagipula rumahku dan rumah Mark hyung searah kok, jadi tidak ada salahnya."

"Tidak ada salahnya bagaimana? Ini itu salah besar!" Jeno bersikukuh dengan pendapatnya.

Renjun jadi ikut kesal karena sikap Jeno yang tiba-tiba jadi protektif seperti ini. "Salah besar gimana sih? Jelasin salahnya dimana?"

Jeno terdiam. Jujur saja, ia kesal sekali dan berniat membalas, tapi melihat ekspresi Renjun yang sepertinya sudah naik darah membuat Jeno mengurungkan niat. "Kau tidak akan tau," Jeno langsung bangkit dan berjalan meninggalkan Renjun sendiri. Punggung Jeno hilang saat laki-laki itu keluar dari kelas Renjun dan berjalan menuju kelasnya yang berjarak dua ruangan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bel pulang sekolah terdengar begitu nyaring di telinga seluruh murid Han Young High School. Semua murid baik laki-laki maupun perempuan segera mengemasi barang-barang mereka dan berhambur keluar kelas. Tak terkecuali dengan Jeno. Di kelas 2-F, dia adalah murid pertama yang meninggalkan kelas setelah Choi Saem selesai menutup pelajaran hari ini. Ia menyampirkan ransel hitamnya pada bahu sebelah kanan. Dengan langkah lebar dia berjalan menuju lantai tiga, lantai dimana semua murid tingkat tiga belajar. Pada ujung tangga di lantai tiga ia berhenti, memilih menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding. Matanya mengedar mencari orang yang dicarinya. Ia sedikit kesulitan karena murid kelas tiga juga sudah keluar dari kelas masing-masing. Lalu, sebuah surai pirang dari kejauhan menarik perhatiannya. Kakinya kembali melangkah saat orang yang dicarinya baru saja keluar dari kelas.

"Mark hyung!"

Yang dipanggil langsung menoleh. Matanya sedikit menyipit untuk mengetahui siapa yang memanggilnya. Mark tersenyum saat melihat Jeno menghampirinya dengan langkah tergesa.

"Ada apa?" tanya Mark setelah Jeno sampai dengan jarak yang cukup untuk berbicara.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu, hyung."

"Baiklah."

Mark dan Jeno memutuskan untuk memilih lapangan basket untuk tempat mereka bicara. Sebenarnya lapangan basket bukanlah tempat yang tepat menurut Jeno, karena ia tidak mau mengambil resiko dengan adanya orang yang mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka. Tapi sepertinya Mark lebih ingin membicarakan ini dengan diselingi bermain basket. Untung saja, hari ini suasana di lapangan sedang sepi, jadi Jeno tidak terlalu khawatir.

"Sebenarnya ada apa?" kata Mark santai sambil memantul-mantulkan bola basket yang ada ditangannya.

Jeno menghela nafas sejenak. "Ini tentang Renjun,"

"Ya kenapa dengannya?"

"Kurasa hyung tidak perlu dekat dengannya,"

Mark menghentikan permainan basketnya. Sorot matanya ia arahkan pada adik kelasnya. "Apa?"

"Hyung tidak perlu dekat dengan Renjun lagi!" kata Jeno mengulang. Nada suaranya tetap tenang tapi mengandung arti yang serius.

Mark menatap Jeno dengan kening berkerut. "Memangnya kenapa? Aku punya hak dekat dengan siapa saja, termasuk dengan Renjun." jawabnya. "Lagipula apa alasanmu melarangku dekat dengan Renjun?"

Jeno terdiam. Ia belum memikirkan jawaban apa yang sesuai dengan pertanyaan itu. Renjun sahabatnya, tapi Jeno tidak suka melihat Renjun dekat dengan orang lain.

"Aah, aku tau alasannya." Mark kembali bersuara, tidak menunggu Jeno menjawab lebih dulu.

"Kau menyukai Renjun kan?"

Deg

Jantung Jeno terasa berdetak lebih cepat dari awalnya. Lidahnya terasa kelu. Mark hanya mengamati raut wajah Jeno yang berubah menjadi gugup. Bola mata Jeno juga berusaha tidak menatap kearahnya, membuat Mark semakin yakin kalau tebakannya benar.

"Aigoo Jeno-yaa. Bagaimana bisa kau menyukai Renjun disaat kau sudah punya pacar? Player sekali!"

"Aku..." Jeno tak mampu menemukan kata yang pas untuk sekedar menjawab ucapan kakak kelasnya itu. Kenapa situasi malah berubah memojokkannya? Padahal niat awalnya tidak seperti ini.

"Aku sudah cukup mengenalmu selama ini. Kau itu adik kelasku dan juga teman satu klub basket, jadi aku sedikit tau tentang dirimu." Mark terdiam sejenak, memberi sedikit jeda pada ucapannya.

"Sekarang kutanya padamu, sebenarnya kau lebih sayang pada siapa? Kekasihmu Jaemin atau sahabat dekatmu Renjun?"

Jeno memutar otak. Ia tidak habis pikir dengan pertanyaan Mark barusan.

"Jawab saja sesuai hatimu."

"..."

"...Ehm"

"...Renjun!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jeno bodoh! Aiish!"

Jeno mengumpat pada diri sendiri begitu mengingat kejadian sepulang sekolah di lapangan basket bersama Mark tadi. Bagaimana dia bisa lebih memilih Renjun daripada Jaemin yang merupakan kekasihnya sendiri? Memang benar Renjun adalah sahabat dekatnya, dan mereka sudah dekat sejak enam tahun yang lalu, tapi tetap saja menurut Jeno dirinya benar-benar tidak logis.

' _ **Kau lebih nyaman dekat dengan Renjun dibanding dengan Jaemin kan?'**_

' _ **Kau merasa Renjun lebih mengerti dirimu dibanding Jaemin kan?'**_

' _ **Dan kau merasa lebih membutuhkan Renjun dibanding Jaemin kan?'**_

' _ **Sudah kuduga, kau itu menyukai Renjun bukan menyukai Jaemin!'**_

' _ **Benar saja kau tidak suka melihatku dekat dengannya. Ternyata kau cemburu.'**_

Kata-kata Mark kembali terngiang dibenak Jeno. Apa benar Jeno lebih menyukai Renjun? Tapi kan dia sudah punya Jaemin! Jeno mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Pikirannya terasa kalut akibat situasi ini.

Jeno mearih ponselnya yang terselip di balik selimut tempat tidunya. Tangannya bergerak menekan tombol pesan. Matanya menyipit saat melihat ada hampir dua puluh pesan dari Jaemin. Tumben sekali kekasihnya itu mengiriminya pesan sampai sebanyak ini. Biasanya Jaemin tidak pernah melakukan ini. Biasanya Jaemin sangat malas bila _chat_ dengan Jeno. Alasannya sudah jelas, Jeno orangnya memang membosankan.

 _From : Nana  
'Jeno, aku perlu bicara!'_

Jeno semakin terkejut saat tau dua puluh pesan itu berisi pesan yang sama. Apa ada sesuatu yang penting untuk dibicarakan? Entahlah, Jeno juga tidak tau. Tidak ambil pusing, Jeno segera membalas dan mengiyakan kemauan Jaemin.

 _To : Nana  
'Kutunggu di tempat biasanya.'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jaemin menyeruput coklat panas yang baru saja ia pesan. Sekarang ia ada di sebuah kafe elit di dekat sungai Han. Ia sedang menunggu Jeno, kekasihnya. Ada suatu hal penting yang harus ia selesaikan bersama.

Tak lama, orang yang ditunggu pun tiba. Jeno datang dengan menggunakan mantel tebal. Ia langsung duduk didepan Jaemin. Tanpa basa-basi lagi ia bertanya tentang apa yang ingin dikatakan Jaemin.

"Ingin bicara apa, Na?"

"Ini soal hubungan kita. Aah, bagaimana aku memulainya ya?" jawab Jaemin bingung.

"Kenapa?"

"...Ehm, kurasa hubungan kita jadi tidak baik akhir-akhir ini." Jaemin memberi jeda. "Aku...aku rasa kita sudah tidak cocok lagi. Kau tau kan apa maksudku?"

Jeno tetap tak bergeming. "Aku.. aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita, Jen."

Suara lirih Jaemin tetap mampu terdengar di indra pendengaran Jeno. Entah kenapa Jeno sudah menduganya. Jaemin sudah menunjukkan gejala-gejala tidak cocok sejak sebulan yang lalu. Dan sekarang ditambah dengan kedekatan antara Jaemin dan Haechan. "Jadi kau mau putus?"

"Ya!"

"Baiklah!"

"A..Apa? Kau benar-benar mau putus denganku?" tanya Jaemin mulai terlihat khawatir.

"Bukannya tadi kau yang minta?"

"Tadi aku tidak serius,"

Jeno tersenyum sinis. Labil sekali Jaemin ini. "Jadi kau hanya mempermainkan aku?"

"Tidak! Bukan begitu,"

"Sudahlah. Kita putus!"

Jeno melirik sinis Jaemin lalu berbalik hendak pergi. Tapi belum selangkah berjalan, suara cempreng itu membuatnya semakin geram.

"Ini semua karena Renjun kan?"

Jeno mengepalkan tangannya. Pikirannya sudah penuh dengan masalah, tapi Jaemin malah memperpanjang semua ini. Dan kenapa Renjun harus dibawa-bawa dalam hal ini? Dengan emosi tertahan, Jeno menoleh. Menatap pasang mata coklat milik Jaemin. "Jangan bawa-bawa Renjun disini. Kau yang memulainya Nana. Kau yang memintaku putus. Kau yang menghindar dariku dan dekat dengan Haechan. Kau yang..."

"Jadi hanya aku yang salah disini?" mata Jaemin terasa panas. "Ini semua juga salahmu. Kalau saja kau bisa menjadi kekasih yang kuharapkan, pasti aku tidak akan berpaling kepada orang lain. Kau itu membosankan. Tidak seru. Tidak romantis. Kau itu aneh!"

Jaemin menangis. Dan untuk pertama kalinya Jeno tak merasa simpati pada air mata itu. Biasanya saat tau Jaemin menangis, Jeno akan serta merta menghiburnya. Tapi sekarang tidak, ucapan Jaemin tadi sudah cukup menyakitkan. Jeno sadar bahwa ia membosankan, sangat sadar. Tapi setidaknya selama berpacaran ia akan berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk mengimbangi Jaemin. Tapi apa sekarang? Usahanya tidak dihargai sama sekali. Dengan alasan itu Jaemin dekat dengan Haechan, karena Haechan jauh lebih menyenangkan. Lalu dengan mudah minta putus dan bilang bahwa itu tidak serius. Sebenarnya selama ini Jeno dianggap apa?

"Ya, kau benar!" tanpa kata lain lagi, Jeno melangkahkan kakinya keluar kafe, membiarkan Jaemin berdiri dengan air mata membasahi pipi. Tak ia gubris lirikan mata sinis dari pengunjung lain. Ia terlanjur sakit, marah, dan kecewa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jeno kemana?" tanya Renjun pada salah satu murid yang berada di bangku paling dekat dengan pintu masuk kelas 2-F. Ia kesini ingin memberikan buku tulis abu-abu milik sahabatnya itu, yang tentu saja sudah dikerjakan semua tugasnya.

"Aku tidak tau. Dia tidak mengikuti pelajaran dari pagi tadi, padahal tas nya ada di kelas."

Renjun mengangguk paham dan segera pergi setelah mengucapkan terima kasih. Tumben sekali Jeno membolos? Senakal-nakalnya Jeno ia tidak pernah sampai membolos pelajaran. Paling maksimal Jeno lebih memilih tidur didalam kelas daripada membolos.

Renjun merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil ponsel dari sana. Dengan cepat ia menekan tombol panggil atas nama JenoLee di kontaknya. Teleponnya tersambung, tapi tidak diangkat. Renjun mengulanginya sampai tiga kali tapi hasilnya tetap sama.

"Ada apa sih?"

Pikirannya menerawang. Mencoba berpikir apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Jeno. Tapi sekali lagi ia tidak akan tau kalau tidak mendengar jawaban itu dari orangnya langsung. Renjun menapakkan kakinya mengitari sekolah yang luas, berharap ia bisa menemukan keberadaan pemuda Lee itu. Tapi nihil. Lantai satu, dua, tiga sudah ia kelilingi, tapi tetap tidak ada. Apa jangan –jangan Jeno membolos keluar sekolah? Tapi kalau iya kenapa tasnya ada di kelas? Renjun mencoba berpikir lagi, sekiranya dimana tempat dalam sekolah yang kemungkinan menjadi tempat Jeno membolos sekarang?

" _ **Atap sekolah."**_

Renjun bergegas menuju atap sekolah yang memang cukup tak terjamah oleh murid sekolah ini. Sebenarnya atap sekolah ini sangat indah dan banyak siswa yang kemari, tapi karena adanya peraturan resmi untuk tidak pergi ke atap saat jam pelajaran berlangsung membuat murid jarang sekali datang kesini. Dan dengan alasan itulah Renjun yakin Jeno pasti ada disini.

Dan seperti dugaan, laki-laki itu ada disini. Di atap sekolah. Ia sedang duduk dengan punggungnya yang bersandarkan dinding. Kakinya ia luruskan dan matanya terpejam. Apa Jeno sedang tidur? Dengan hati-hati Renjun berjongkok disamping Jeno. Ia menatap laki-laki itu dalam diam. Renjun meraih tangan kiri Jeno pelan, namun tanpa sengaja malah membuat pemuda Lee itu bangun.

"Renjun?"

"Kenapa kau membolos?" tanya Renjun tanpa menghiraukan Jeno yang bingung akan keberadaannya disini.

"Ehmm.. Aku bosan saja dikelas, hehe."

Salahkan saja Jeno yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresinya. Jawaban itu bohong, bahkan sudah tertulis jelas dan Renjun bisa membaca raut wajah itu dengan mudah.

"Aku sedang tidak bercanda, Jeno!"

"Aah, iya iyaa aku bohong. Kenapa kau selalu bisa membaca ekspresiku sih?" protes Jeno.

"Jawab aku, Jen! Kenapa kau membolos?" ulang Renjun. Kini nada suaranya agak meninggi. Manik mata Jeno menatap lurus pada Renjun, membuat mereka saling pandang.

"Aku putus dari Nana."

Renjut terkejut? Sangat. Renjun tidak percaya? Pasti. Tapi kali ini Renjun tak melihat kebohongan di mata Jeno. "Kenapa?" hanya itu yang mampu Renjun katakan untuk meminta penjelasan lebih.

Jeno mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia menatap langit yang cerah siang ini. "Takdir!"

"Ck, aku serius!" decak Renjun.

"Memangnya itu bercanda ya? Bukannya semua hal di dunia itu sudah takdir?"

Ya itu memang benar. Tapi tetap saja alasan itu bukanlah jawaban yang diinginkan Renjun. Renjun ingin jawaban yang lebih detail dari hanya sekedar takdir.

"Terserahlah!" Renjun memberikan buku tulis abu-abu kepada pemiliknya dengan sedikit kasar. Jeno sedikit gelagapan menerima buku yang disodorkan secara paksa. Renjun berdiri, hendak pergi kembali ke kelasnya yang pasti sudah dimasuki oleh Shin Saem, guru mata pelajaran Bahasa Korea. Tapi belum sempat melangkah, Jeno sudah meraih pergelangan tangannya.

"Jangan pergi,"

Renjun menoleh, menatap Jeno yang juga mendongak menatapnya. "Jangan pergi. Temani aku membolos!"

"Kau gila?" tanya Renjun. "Kau tau kan aku itu anak baik-baik?"

Jeno mendengus. "Dasar penakut!"

"Aku tidak penakut." kelak Renjun.

"Kalau begitu temani aku. Aku janji akan menjelaskan semuanya."

Renjun hanya diam. Selama dua tahun sekolah di Han Young High School, dia terkenal dengan image baik yang selalu taat aturan. Ia tidak pernah melanggar aturan sekalipun, apalagi membolos. Tapi sekarang, ia bimbang. Jujur saja, Renjun sangat penasaran alasan Jeno putus dengan Jaemin. Dan salah satu cara untuk mengetahui itu yaitu dengan mengikuti si rambut hitam hijau ini membolos.

"Jangan terlalu banyak berpikir. Lagipula kau tidak membolos sendirian kok. Kalau ketahuan, setidaknya kita bisa dihukum bersama."

"Ck, hanya untuk hari ini saja. Aku tidak mau kalau lain kali kau ajak lagi." ujar Renjun menggerutu.

Jeno terkekeh. Dilihatnya Renjun dari samping. Bila sedang kesal dan menggerutu, entah kenapa sahabatnya itu terlihat semakin manis.

"Sekarang jelaskan!"

"Apa?"

Renjun mendelik pada Jeno yang mengerjap polos. Oke, sekarang Renjun benar-benar ingin menjitak kepala Jeno. "Kau tadi sudah janji akan menjelaskan semuanya kalau aku menemanimu membolos!"

"Memangnya aku tadi janji?"

"Kenapa hari ini kau menyebalkan sekali sih? Apa karena putus dari Jaemin kau jadi seperti ini?"

Hening.

Jeno tertegun. Sorot matanya berubah sedih. Renjun yang mengetahui perubahan itu langsung menepuk bahu Jeno merasa bersalah. "Maaf! Aku tidak bermaksud."

Ungkapan maaf itu hanya dibalas anggukan dari Jeno. Ya mungkin mentalnya masih tidak stabil karena baru saja putus kemarin. Tiba-tiba saja, pikiran Jeno terbesit sesuatu.

"Renjun?" kata Jeno sambil meraih tangan Renjun dan memegangnya. Renjun sontak kaget saat tangannya tiba-tiba digenggam. "Apa?"

"Bantu aku untuk move on!"

Renjun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Baiklah, keadaan jantung Renjun benar-benar tidak baik sekarang. Belum lagi Jeno yang menatapnya dengan pandangan berharap.

"Ehmm... Tapi, bagaimana caranya?" tanya Renjun kikuk.

Melihat ekspresi Renjun yang berubah gugup, Jeno lalu tersenyum super manis. Sahabatnya ini lucu sekali. Jeno menghela nafas. Mungkin sudah saatnya.

"Caranya dengan..."

"..."

"...Jadilah..."

"Jadi apa?" jantung Renjun semakin tidak karuan.

"Jadilah pacarku!"

Hening.

Hening.

"A...Apa?"

.

.

.

 _ **fin**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Haloo aing kembali dengan ff noren eheeh,  
**

 **Sebelumnya mian kalau ff ini masih banyak kekurangan karena jujur aja ini pertamakalinya aku bikin ff romance.**

 **Oh ya, aku mau mengucapkan terima kasih buat FujosGirl, cacacukachanhun, Rize, wakaTaeYu yang udah mau me-review ff ku yang sebelumnya. Dan juga makasih yang udah mau follow dan fav hehe...**

 **Thanks yang udah mau mampir baca ff ini, jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak kalian chingu :) :)**

 **Review kalian sangat berharga buatku dan bikin aku jadi makin semangat buat nulis ff selanjutnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **norenship23, 22042017**


End file.
